Daughter
Daughter это признанная критиками,удостоенная наград, Английская инди и нео-фолк группа сочинившая и исполнившая треки для игры Life is Strange: Before the Storm. В состав группы вошли: вокалистка и писательница Elena Tonra, басист Igor Haefeli и барабанщик Remi Aguilella. Отдельный альбом с участием Daughter выпущен для игры под названием "Music from Before the Storm" релиз которого состоялся 1 сентября, 2017, ровно через один после релиза Эпизода 1 .Official Announcement on Tumblr Первый сингл промо релиза песни "Burn It Down" был выпущен 8 августа, 2017 года. Предыстория На Reddit AMA В августе 2017, Co-Game Директор Крис Флойд сообщил: ☀Режиссеры (особенно я и аудиорежиссер Чак Карр) и команда Life Is Strange из Square Enix слушали десятки треков, в поиске тех, которые передали бы дух бунта Хлои и красиво подчеркнули самые мощные сцены в нашей истории. Мы постоянно тяготели к богатой, красивой, эмоциональной музыке Daughter, что привело к тому, что мы попросили их предоставить нам свою музыку. Мы так рады, что они также создали несколько новых песен, которые будут представлены в сценах в игре. Они вам понравятся! Мы с нетерпением ждем анонса новых лицензированных групп и треков для игры.Reddit post by Chris Floyd Саундтрек Daughter - основной способ передачи эмоций в игре, центром которой является Хлоя Прайс. Jon Brooke из Square Enix объяснил это так: Life is Strange - это игра, которая вызывает у людей массу эмоций, с помощью отличного сюжета прописанных персонажей и музыки, которая играет очень значимую роль.Watch Life Is Strange: Before The Storm’s Soundtrack Come To Life (10 август, 2017) Елена Тонра: Мы впервые создавали саундтрек для игры. В это время группа ничего не знала о ''Life is Strange'', но в процессе мы открывали игру для себя и чувствовали, что она созвучна с нашим творчеством. Сюжет основан на реальности и переживаниях, которые касаются каждого. Хлоя - реальный человек, изображающий реальные переживания. Нам понравилась история на первом чтении, поскольку она сосредотачивается на реалистичных женских персонажах, которые эмоциональны, умны, чувствительны и круты в равной степени. Я думаю, что сами персонажи вдохновили музыку, которую мы создали Группа работала из сценариев и концепции художественного произведения, предусмотренные девятой палубе, а также ссылки на фильмы, которые вдохновляют конкретной сцены. "Они хотели придерживаться атмосферы первой игры, - говорит Игорь, - но с тон немного изменился, потому что теперь вы играете как Хлоя, а не Макс, и Хлоя-это более громкая, более дерзкая личность.”Scoring with Chloe: Daughter's OST for Life Is Strange: Before the Storm (August 29, 2017) Процесс записи заняла дочь, их состав завершил барабанщик Реми Агилелла, около трех месяцев - меньше, чем они потратили бы на свои собственные альбомы. “Независимо от того, как эти песни будут использоваться в игре, мы хотели, чтобы они могли стоять самостоятельно”, - говорит Игорь. "Мы хотели, чтобы это было то, что люди, которые не играли в игру, тоже могли наслаждаться. И нас ободряли следовать нашей интуиции, тоже-Deck Nine пришел к нам, потому что им понравилось то, что мы уже делали, на прошлых записях.” Группа работала почти нон-стоп в течение первой половины 2017 года писать и записывать счет с Тонра и Haefeli затыкаться в арендованной студии вместе в то время как барабанщик Реми Агилелла записал свои части из его домашней базы в Портленде, или.Watch London Trio Daughter Create Music for 'Life Is Strange: Before The Storm' Video Game (August 9, 2017) “Есть несколько песен, в которых я начал писать с точки зрения главной героини Хлои и медленно обнаружил, что я превращаю песню в одно из моих собственных подростковых воспоминаний или говорю о ее горе и связываю его с кем-то, кого я ужасно скучаю”, - говорит Тонра Billboard. - "Я бы добрался до конца песни и подумал:" о боже. Я снова говорю об этом человеке’ но это сделало его неожиданно терапевтическим опытом.” (TBC) Популярные Треки Составленные Треки # Glass # Burn It Down # Flaws # Hope # The Right Way Around # Witches # Departure # All I Wanted # I Can't Live Here Anymore # Dreams of William # Improve # Voices # A Hole in the Earth Лицензированные Треки * Numbers (trailer) * No Care * Youth Интересные факты * Елена выросла, играя в такие видеоигры, как Zelda, именно поэтому работа над саундтреком игры представляет собой своего рода воссоединение с ее детством. Он также получает ее рады иметь новую аудиторию, которая будет слушать ее музыку. * Песня "Мечтать William" называлась "With Without" в определенный момент. Имя можно увидеть в Deluxe Edition анонс трейлер и как внутреннее имя"Дочь-WithWithout".Reddit post by /u/lawlavch33 Галерея Daughter and Alejandro Arque at the Deck Nine Games office (August 15, 2017).jpg|Daughter and Alejandro Arque at the Deck Nine Games office (August 15, 2017).Twitter post by Alejandro Arque Видео Before the Storm Score Reveal... Daughter x Life is Strange ESRB Daughter - "Burn It Down" Life Is Strange Before the Storm OST Daughter - Glass (Ingame version) Life is Strange Before The Storm EP3 OST - Hope (Game Version) Life is Strange Before the Storm OST - Dreams of William (Extended version) Life is Strange Before the Storm Ep1 Ending Song - Flaws by Daughter Daughter - The Right Way Around Статья * Watch London Trio Daughter Create Music for 'Life Is Strange: Before The Storm' Video Game (August 9, 2017) * Watch Life Is Strange: Before The Storm’s Soundtrack Come To Life (August 10, 2017) * Scoring with Chloe: Daughter's OST for Life Is Strange: Before the Storm (August 29, 2017) Примечания Внешние Ссылки * Twitter * Facebook * Official website Ссылки en:Daughter pt-br:Daughter Категория:Before the Storm Категория:Саундтрек Категория:Саундтрек (Before the Storm)